een verloren stijd
by Witchy Girls
Summary: Terwijl Harry druk bezig is met de gruzielementen zit Voldemort ook niet stil. Hij bedenkt plannen en stuurt zijn dooddoeners er op uit. Alleen waarom doet Draco niet altijd wat hem gevraagd wordt.
1. een listige brief

Een listige brief 

"Hoe gaan we nu verder mijn Heer?" klonk een hoge vrouwenstem. Ze keek de kamer door, op het eerste gezicht leek het net een dreuzelkamer. Er stond een bed langs het raam, een bureau tegen de muur met daarop een wereldbol en verschillende papieren en langs de andere muren grote boekenkasten.

Maar als je beter keek, zag je dat de papieren eigenlijk perkament waren, beschreven met magische aanvalsplannen. In de boekenkasten stonden geen boek van Lord of the Rings of Harry Potter, maar magische boeken:

Zelfverdedeging tegen de witte magie,

zwarte magie legaal of illegaal,

een beknopte beschrijving van Zweinstein

een inleiding in het ministerie van Toverkunst

en nog meer andere boeken.

Alleen het bed, was gewoon een bed.

Een lange, bleke man keek op uit een donkere hoek, waar hij uit het raam stond te staren. "Wat bedoel je Bellatrix, Perkamentus is dood, mijn grootste obstakel uit de weg geruimd."

"En 'de jongen' wat doen we daarmee."

"Harry Potter bedoel je, vrees niet zijn naam uit te spreken, hem laten we voorlopig rusten. Ik heb nu andere, grotere plannen. Bellatrix, ik heb een speciale taak voor jou."

"Ik zal uw dienen Heer, wat voor taak."

"Over een paar dagen vallen we Zweinstein aan, het zal weinig moeite kosten het te veroveren. Ik heb besloten het als school open te laten en jij wordt schoolhoofd. Het is een belangrijke taak, jij moet bepalen wie wel en niet toegelaten wordt. Je begrijpt natuurlijk wel dat dit plan absoluut geheim moet blijven, je mag er met niemand over praten," zo eindigde Voldemort zijn speech. "Je kunt nu gaan."

"U kunt op mij rekenen Heer," fluisterde Bellatrix, waarna ze spoedig de kamer verliet.

Nadat Bellatrix de kamer had verlaten, keek Voldemort om zich heen. Hij sloot de gordijnen.

Na zeker te weten dat niemand hem zag, activeerde hij een wereldbol. De wereldbol was groot in de lucht te zien,

"toon mij de locatie van Harry Potter,"

Zo, zo, dacht Voldemort, is die jongen nou nog steeds bij die Wemels. Nou ja, daar heb ik in ieder geval geen last van hem.

"Toon de gruzielementen," sprak hij. Verscheidenen puntjes lichten op. Voldemort keek rond of de gruzielementen nog steeds goed lagen. Woedend kwam hij tot de ontdekking dat het gruzielement uit de grot verdwenen was.

"Waar is het amulet van Zwadderich," de wereldbol draaide hard heen en weer, op zoek naar de locatie van het amulet. Plotseling stond de wereldbol stil, vlak bij een ander puntje. "Harry Potter," slisde hij.

Voldemort ging even zitten en dacht diep na, toen greep hij een stuk perkament, veer en inkt:

_Geachtte Heer Potter,_

_Mag ik mijzelf voorstellen:_

_Robert Alfred Zuideling._

_Mijn initialen komen u misschien bekend voor. Inderdaad ja, ik ben de R.A.Z. achterop de Z van Zwadderich. Om de zoveel jaar controleer ik of mijn nepamulet er nog ligt en gisteren kwam ik tot de ontdekking dat hij weg was. U weet het misschien niet, maar ik heb er een opspoorspreuk op geplaatst, zo wist ik dat de Z in uw bezit was. Mag ik uw feliciteren met het vinden van een gruzielement.Uit ervaring weet ik dat het een lastige klus is. Misschien kunnen we een keer afspreken, om de andere gruzielementen te vinden. Deze grote dreiging moet hoe dan ook gestopt worden. Ik wacht op uw antwoord._

_Met vriendelijke groet,_

_Hertog Robert Alfred Zuideling_

Snel riep hij Draco Malfidus op.

"U riep mij Heer."

"Inderdaad, ik heb hier een belangrijke brief, die ontmiddelijk verstuurd moet worden naar Harry Potter. Plaats een zegel van R.A.Z op deze brief en verstuur hem dan met jouw persoonlijke uil. Als je bericht terugkrijgt, wil ik dat onmiddellijk horen, onmiddellijk."

"Natuurlijk Heer," zei Draco. Hij pakte de brief aan en verliet de kamer.


	2. de val wordt gespannen

Hey, iedereen ontzettend bedankt voor jullie reviews. Hier is het nieuwe hoofdstuk en dat gedoe om Draco wordt vanzelf duidelijk. De val wordt gespannen 

Het is twee dagen geleden sinds Draco verdwijnselde met zijn opdracht. Voldemort lag op bed na te denken. Plotseling klonk er een knal. Meteen daarna ging de deur open en stak een blonde jongen zijn hoofd om de deur.

"Heer," riep Draco, "ik heb bericht Heer." Voldemort pakte de brief aan en gebood Draco buiten te wachten totdat hij met nieuwe orders kwam. Draco liep de deur uit. Voldemort haalde de brief uit de koker en rolde hem open:

_Geachte Robert Alfred Zuideling,_

_Ik denk dat het onnodig is om mijzelf voor te stellen, Harry Potter, gezien het feit dat u al van mij op de hoogte bent. Ik zou graag met u afspreken om over de overige gruzielementen te spreken, ook zou ik graag de echte Z van Zwadderich zien. _

_Er is echter iets wat ik mij afvraag, hoe bent u op de hoogte van de gruzielementen. Het heeft mijn partner jarenlangen studie gekost om dit te ontdekken. Mijn partner is helaas overleden, maar ik weet zeker dat hij u graag had ontmoet. _

_Zullen we volgende week zondag afspreken in de Drie Bezemstelen, ik hoop dat u het niet erg vindt dat ik een goede vriendin meeneem. In deze dagen kun je beter niet alleen afspreken met vreemden, want dat bent u nog steeds voor mij._

_In afwachting van uw antwoord,_

Harry Potter 

Dus hij is er ingetrapt, dacht Voldemort, nou ja, erg slim is hij toch al nooit geweest. Ik zal een val voor hem opzetten in de drie bezemstelen. Hij pakte een nieuw perkament en schreef een antwoord terug:

_Geachte Harry Potter,_

_Ik was zeer verheugd een antwoord van u te ontvangen. Ik ontmoet u graag volgende week zondag in de Drie Bezemstelen. Ik vind het niet erg als u een vriendin meebrengt, zelf wilde ik ook een vriend meenemen. Ik zal een tafel in de achterste hoek reserveren onder mijn naam. Ik kan niet wachten u te ontmoeten._

_Hoogachtend,_

_Robert Alfred Zuideling._

"Draco," riep Voldemort.

Draco deed de deur open en liep naar binnen. "Ja, Heer."

"Ik wil dat je deze brief voor me verstuurd, precies zoals de vorige brief. Verder wil ik dat je na de Drie Bezemstelen gaat en de hele tent huurt voor volgende week zondag.

"Zoals u wilt mijn Heer." Draco verliet de kamer en verdwijnselde toen hij buiten was.

Toen riep Voldemort de dooddoener Noot naar zich toe.

"U riep mij, mijn Heer."

"Inderdaad, ik heb een belangrijke taak voor jou, zeer belangrijk. Ik wil dat jij je van nu af voordat als Robert Alfred Zuideling. Robert heeft volgende week een afspraak met Harry Potter, die de Z van Zwadderich meeneemt. Jij ruilt deze Z om voor de echte Z. Verder wil ik dat jij jouw zoon meeneemt, het wordt tijd dat hij zijn plicht vervuld. Hij hoeft alleen maar te zitten en zorgen dat jij jouw taak volbrengt."

"Natuurlijk Heer, Marten kan niet wachten om u te dienen." Voldemort stelde Noot op de hoogte van de functie van de Z en wat hij moest vertellen.

"Steek je arm eens uit," Noot stak zijn linkerarm uit, Voldemort raakte zijn teken aan en buiten verschijnselden allemaal dooddoeners. Voldemort liep naar buiten.

"Volgende week zondag is iedereen in de Drie Bezemstelen. Zodra Noot zijn taak volbracht heeft, wordt het tijd dat we voor altijd afrekenen met Harry Potter. Jullie kunnen weer gaan." 


	3. Risk en een tikkende klok

Een spannend potje risk en een tikkende klok 

Voldemort liep de kamer in en keek naar een bord. Op het eerste gezicht lijkt het een Risk-bord. Met pionen in verschillende kleuren en een grote kaart. Maar net zoals alles in Voldemorts huis, was dit ook niet wat het leek.

Het was echter een plattegrond van de belangrijkste magische plaatsen. Met zijn vingers schoof Voldemort pionen heen en weer. Enkele zwarte pionen schoven richting zweinsveld, plotseling komen er witte pionen naar zweinsveld. Er breekt een gevecht uit en de witte pionen winnen. Voldemort kijkt boos naar het bord, met een vingerbeweging gaat alles terug naar zijn eerste positie. Voldemort bestudeerd het bord en probeert wat andere manieren uit waarop de zwarte pionen (de dooddoeners), het zullen winnen van de witte pionen (leden van de Orde van de Feniks). Plotseling verscheen er een glimlach op Voldemorts gezicht. Hij heeft een nieuwe tactiek gevonden. Hij pakt een stuk perkament en schrijft wat aantekeningen op.

Er zijn een paar dagen verstreken sinds Voldemort begon te glimlachen. Hij staat in zijn kamer voor een spiegel, hij doet zijn masker op en loopt naar buiten. Daar staat een leger van dooddoeners klaar in zwarte gewaden en allemaal gemaskerd. "Laten we gaan," sprak Voldemort. Zelf verdwijnselde hij het eerst.

Met een harde knal verschijn Voldemort in Zweinsveld. "Vanisco" galmde Voldemorts stem door de lege straten. Voor zijn ogen stortte een huis in elkaar. Voldemort liep door en vernietigde nog meer winkels en barren. De drie bezemstelen, zwijnskop, Zacharnius bezweken ook onder deze vernietigende spreuk. Voldemort liep nog steeds alleen door, er was geen dooddoener te zien. Voldemort keek voorzichtigt om zich heen terwijl hij door liep, alsof hij iemand verwachtten. Alleen kwam er niemand, Zweinsveld lag al voor de helft in puin en brokstukken. Plotseling stopte Voldemort en draaide zich om, achter hem stond de Tovertweelings Topfopshop nog overeind. Voldemort leek totaal niet verrast dat zijn spreuk niet had gewerkt.

"Dus hier zijn al die dappere moedige strijders die het tegen de Duistere Heer willen opnemen. Verborgen terwijl een vreemdeling Zweinsveld verwoest. Zijn jullie echt de beste die er zijn, je zou het niet zeggen. Wat zou Harry hier wel niet van zeggen, wat kennen jullie Harry niet. De leider van de orde van de feniks. Inderdaad ik weet alles, kom er nu maar uit helden op sokken.

"Niemand noemt mij laf." Plotseling kwam er een man door de deur lopen, hij had rood haar en sproeten. Hij draag een wit gewaad met een afbeelding van een Feniks op de achterkant. "Je wilt vechten, kom maar op."

"Ron, nee doe het niet. Hij wil dat je reageert. Dat is niet zomaar een dooddoener dat is Voldemort zelf." Hermeliens stem klonk paniekerig. Rons gezicht liep over van verbazing, terwijl Voldemort met een grijns zijn masker van zijn gezicht haalde.

"Je bent wel een erg slim modderbloedje."

"Ze is inderdaad erg slim, maar ze is geen modderbloedje," reageerde Ron verontwaardigd. "Ze is net zo goed als, nee zelfs beter dan iemand met tovenaarsouders."

"Afkomst verander je niet," antwoordde Voldemort op Ron's opmerking. Zonder op antwoord te wachten liep hij Ron voorbij en stak zijn hoofd om de deur. "Zo er zijn hier nog meer mensen. Ik dacht al dat jullie de enige waren, die hier op wacht stonden. Leuk je weer te zien Lupos, zag ik jouw niet vorige week samen met Vaalhaar die arme kinderen te grazen nemen.

"Alsof we daar intrappen, ons een beetje tegen elkaar opzetten. Lupos zou nooit iemand kwaad doen. Toch Lupos?" vroeg Tops aan Lupos.

Alle blikken waren nu op Lupos gericht, zodat Voldemort rustig naar binnen kon lopen en achter Hermelien ging staan.

"Nee, natuurlijk niet," reageerde Lupos verontwaardigd. "Zullen we onze aandacht even op Voldemort richten. Hermelien achter je!"

Iedereen draaide zich om en zagen hoe Voldemort achter Hermelien stond. Toen hij haar schouder pakte voelde hij een rare tinteling. Daarna verdwijnselde hij met haar, naar het krijsende krot. Daar aangekomen gaf hij haar toverstok aan iemand in de schaduw en bond haar vast aan een stoel. "Hou jij haar in de gaten, ik ben straks terug. Als er leden van de orde komen hou je zo lang mogelijk op en daarna ga je weg. Haar neem je mee, ze kan ons nog van pas komen."

Ondertussen zaten de leden van de orde ook niet stil. Helaas is de zoekruimte nogal groot als deze de hele wereld beslaat. Onverwacht verscheen er een twee personen voor Rons ogen, terwijl de ene weer zo snel verdwijnselde dat hij amper zichtbaar was, bleef een meisje met krullen achter.

"Hermelien," riep Ron. Hij stormde op haar af en gaf haar een grote knuffel of beter gezegd probeerde. Hermelien duwde Ron namelijk weg en ze trok haar toverstok om een teken in de lucht te maken. Meteen verschijnselde er enkele leden van de orde. Allemaal in een wit gewaad met een feniks op de rug.

"Hermelien, is alles goed met je, waar was je heen, hoe ben je terug gekomen, weet je zeker dat het goed gaat," Topsstruikelde bijna over haar woorden, daar deze vragen in twee seconde te stellen.

"Rustig, rustig," zei Hermelien bezorgd. "Ja, alles gaat goed met me. Ik was in het krijsende krot en een van de dooddoeners heeft me terug gebracht. Ik weet niet wie het was, hij droeg een masker." Hermelien zag er erg rood uit en leek erg vermoeid.

"Hij droeg helemaal geen masker, ik zag een paar blauwe ogen," reageerde Ron verontwaardigd. "Ik weet wat ik zag."

"Nou, dat is te merken Ron. Ten eerste droeg hij wel een masker, ten tweede zaten er gaten in om door heen te kijen en ten derde waren zijn ogen groen en niet blauw. Ten vierde kreeg ik een bericht mee van de dooddoener, die ik vijf minuten naar aankomst hier moest open maken." Ze pakt het perkament en haalde het rode lint eraf. Ze las snel door, terwijl haar ogen steeds groter werden. Uiteindelijk keek ze op. "We moeten hier weg, ik weet wat Voldemorts plan is." Ze duwde het bericht in Lupos hand en verdwijnselde toen. Iedereen keek haar verrast na, Lupos pakte het bericht en begon het voor te lezen.

"Hermelien, is alles goed met je, waar was je heen, hoe ben je terug gekomen, weet je zeker dat het goed gaat," Topsstruikelde bijna over haar woorden, daar deze vragen in twee seconde te stellen.

"Rustig, rustig," zei Hermelien bezorgd. "Ja, alles gaat goed met me. Ik was in het krijsende krot en een van de dooddoeners heeft me terug gebracht. Ik weet niet wie het was, hij droeg een masker." Hermelien zag er erg rood uit en leek erg vermoeid.

"Hij droeg helemaal geen masker, ik zag een paar blauwe ogen," reageerde Ron verontwaardigd. "Ik weet wat ik zag."

"Nou, dat is te merken Ron. Ten eerste droeg hij wel een masker, ten tweede zaten er gaten in om door heen te kijen en ten derde waren zijn ogen groen en niet blauw. Ten vierde kreeg ik een bericht mee van de dooddoener, die ik vijf minuten naar aankomst hier moest open maken." Ze pakt het perkament en haalde het rode lint eraf. Ze las snel door, terwijl haar ogen steeds groter werden. Uiteindelijk keek ze op. "We moeten hier weg, ik weet wat Voldemorts plan is." Ze duwde het bericht in Lupos hand en verdwijnselde toen. Iedereen keek haar verrast na, Lupos pakte het bericht en begon het voor te lezen.


	4. de woede barst los

**De woede barst los**

Ze duwde het bericht in Lupos hand en verdwijnselde toen. Iedereen keek haar verrast na, Lupos pakte het bericht en begon het voor te lezen.

"Voldemort wilde Zweinsveld niet veroveren, hij zit achter Zweinstein aan. Dit was alleen een afleidingsmanouvre."

Lupos keek op, pakte Ron en verschijnselde weg. De rest van de leden gingen achter ze aan.

"Lupos," zei Ron toen ze waren aangekomen, "wie bewaken Zweinstein nu."

"Alleen Harry, dat is het probleem." Lupos had gelijk, dat was een groot probleem. Harry had namelijk geluiden gehoord buiten het kasteel. Toen hij ging kijken werd hij overvallen door de dooddoeners. Met veel moeite vocht hij zich een weg terug, maar hij kon ze niet blokkeren. Ze namen de school stukje voor stukje in. Harry keek van onder zijn mantel toe, hoe kon hij dit stoppen.

En alsof hij nog niet genoeg problemen had, verschijnselde Voldemort plotseling binnen. Deze had een nog vervelender mededeling voor Harry. "De beveiliging is weg, je kan overal in het kasteel verschijnselen en verdwijn," plotseling stopte hij midden in zijn zin. "Ik voel een aanwezigheid., het is Potter met zijn mantel." Harry keek geschrokken op en zetten het op een rennen, alleen was hij niet snel genoeg. Voldemorts spreuk haalde hem in en Harry bleef verstijfd staan. "Zo, zo, Zweinstein en Potter in één dag." Voldemort kwam aanlopen en maakte Harry weer zichtbaar. "Ik zou je nu kunnen doden, maar zo wil ik niet winnen. Ik laat je vrij en geef je één minuut voorsprong en dan wordt het tijd voor een eerlijk gevecht." Terwijl hij dit zei ontdooide hij Harry. "Rennen, Potter, de klok tikt."

Harry liet zich dit niet twee keer zetten en ging ervandoor. Voldemort daarintegen leek geen haast te hebben. "Ik wil dat twee van jullie op uitkijk gaan staan, voor het geval die vervelende bemoeials alsnog op komen dagen." De rest gaat proberen de kamer van het schoolhoofd binnen te komen, Perkamentus houdt van snoep." De dooddoeners vertrokken en Voldemort trok rustig zijn horloge. Ja, die jongen zal nu wel weg zijn, dacht Voldemort. Zelf verdwijnselde hij uit de school en ging terug naar het krijsende krot.

Helaas trof hij toch iets anders aan dan verwacht. Een lege stoel en een bewusteloze dooddoener. Voldemort liep naar de dooddoener toe, hij trok de jongen overeind en keek hem boos aan. De dooddoener opende zijn groen of blauwe ogen, "wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Voldemort met een boze, harde stem.

"De leden, ze overvielen me, ik probeerde terug te vechten, maar ze waren gewoon te sterk. Lupos verstijfde me en toen hij me ontdooide liet hij me veratiserum drinken. Ik heb verteld dat u naar Zweinstein was. Toen sloeg hij me bewusteloos, meer herriner ik me niet."

"Het is al goed, Zweinstein is toch al zo goed als in ons bezit. Ga jij maar naar Zweinstein om de andere te waarschuwen voor de leden. Je kunt gewoon de school zelf in verschijnselen." De dooddoener vertrok, Voldemorts gezicht vertrok, terwijl hij fluisterde: "Leugenaar." Daarna vertrok hij zelf ook.

Harry was natuurlijk ook niet de domste, zodra hij uit Voldemorts zicht was verdwijnselde hij weg naar de kamer van Perkamentus. Daar verzamelde hij alle belangrijke documenten en keek naar het schilderij van Perkamentus. "Het spijt me, ik kan uw school niet beschermen," terwijl hij deze woorden sprak rolde er een traan over zijn wang. Harry verdwijnselde weg en zag niet dat Perkamentus hem een knipoog gaf.

Voldemort verschijnselde terug naar school, zoekend naar zijn dooddoeners. Hij zwierf door de gangen, todat hij opeens bleef staan. Hij had een voetstap gehoord in de buurt, verder was er geen geluid te horen. Voldemort pakte Harry's onzichtbaarheidsmantel en sloeg hem om. Onzichtbaar liep of beter gezegd strompelde hij verder, gebukt onder de mantel die veel te klein voor hem was. Toen hij de hoek om liep zag hij wie het geluid het veroorzaakt, Tops stond stil tegen de muur. Ze keek bang om zich heen, bang dat iemand haar had gehoord. Voldemort besloot om te keren op zoek naar zijn dooddoeners, zodra hij uit Tops gezichtsveld was deed hij de mantel af. Hij liep nog steeds een beetje moeilijk, hij liep als een oude man. Dit is natuurlijk logisch gezien Voldemort al 66 is, maar voor vandaag voelde hij zich altijd als 20.

Hij liep langzaam door, tot hij bij de kamer van Perkamentus kwam. Door zag hij een onverwacht beeld, hij voelde de woede boven komen. "STELLETJE DRUILOREN, IDIOTEN, MAFKEZEN," schreeuwde Voldemort. "TOEN IK ZEI PROBEER DE KAMER VAN PERKAMENTUS TE BEREIKEN, BEDOELDE IK NIET MET ZIJN ALLEN! IK BEDOELDE EEN PAAR, DE REST ZOU ZWEINSTEIN VEROVEREN. IS ER IETS MIS MET JULLIE KORTE TERMIJN GEHEUGEN."

De dooddoeners keken angstig naar elkaar, bang voor hun Heer. Niemand durde te bewegen, Voldemorts keek ze aan met een boze blik. Plotseling verbrak een dooddoener de stilte, "het spijt ons Heer, het zal niet meer gebeuren." Hij verdwijnselde, meer dooddoeners verdwijnsele terwijl ze hun excuses maakte.

Uiteindelijk bleven er drie dooddoeners over, een van hun hield een boekje in zijn hand. Hij noemde voor Voldemort onbekende woorden op, "drop, lolly, kauwgom."

"Ik zei dat Perkamentus van snoep hield, niet van babygepraat. Zijn jullie nou dooddoeners of een stelletje kleuters."

"Heer, sorry dat ik moet tegenspreken maar het is geen babygepraat. We hebben al het snoepgoed al geprobeerd, nu proberen we dreuzel snoep.

"Harry moet het veranderd hebben, iets wat hem ondoordringbaar lijkt." Voldemort stond naar de deur te kijken en te kijken en nog langer te kijken. "Voldemort," zei hij uit het niets. De deur ging open, Voldemort liep naar binnen, maar voor de dooddoeners naar binnen konden sloot de deur al weer. Voldemort leek zich daar niet druk over te maken, hij liep de kamer binnen alsof hij er al jaren kwam. Hij liep door naar de portretten van de schoolhoofden. Met zijn toverstok liet hij een luide knal horen, alle schoolhoofden keken verstoord op. "Hierbij eis ik, Voldemort, de rechten van deze school op. Ik zal mijn uiterste best doen de leerlingen zoveel mogelijk kennis te laten vergaren. Bellatrix van Detta zal functioneren als assistent-schoolhoofd. Na het uitspreken van deze eeuwenoude woorden, keek Voldemort op. Het was hem gelukt, hij had de school opgeeist, de school was van de dooddoeners.


	5. de val klapt dicht

De val klapt dicht 

"Zo, zo, dus jij bent de zoon van Noot," zei Voldemort terwijl hij weer in zijn kamer stond.

"Ja Heer," zei Marten verlegen.

"Ik wacht op verslag,"

"Nou, toen mijn vader van de week thuis kwam was ik natuurlijk trots dt ik u mocht dienen. Hij lichtte mij in over de opdracht en we begonnen plannen te maken. We waren vandaag een half uur te vroeg in De Drie Bezemstelen. Tien minuten voor afspraak komt dat modderbloedje Hermelien Griffel binnen. Ze loopt naar onze tafel, stelt zich zelf voor en gaat zitten. Tien minuten later komt Harry binnen, hij stelt zich ook voor. Harry bestelt te drinken voor ons allemaal, als hij terugkomt blijft iedereen stil voor zich uitstaren. Dan pakt Harry de Z en legt deze op tafel, mijn vader pakt zijn Z en legt deze ook op tafel. Vervolgens laat iemand wat vallen bij de bar, Harry draait zich om, om te zien wat er gebeurd. Snel verwissel ik de twee Z, helaas zag Hermelien het. Ik wil mijn toverstok trekken, maar het is al te laat, Hermelien schreeuwt het naar Harry. Met de goede Z in mijn hand ren ik naar buiten, Harry probeert me tegen te houden maar wordt tegengehouden.

Ik blijf door rennen, plotseling verschijnt Hermelien voor mijn neus. Ze vuurt een spreuk op me af, ik ontwijk deze. Ik stuur een vloek op haar af, maar ze blokkeert hem. Zo blijven we elkaar betoveren. Ik stuur een vervloeking op haar af en meteen daarna ontwapen ik haar. Ze was te druk bezig mijn vorige vloek te blokkeren, dus ze heeft het niet in de gaten. Ik vang haar stok op en bind haar vast aan een boom. Nu zat ik met een dilemma, door rennen met de Z of zorgen dat Hermelien niet ontsnapt. Gelukkig komt Draco aanlopen, hij ziet Hermelien zitten. Ik vraag of hij op haar wil letten, omdat ik een taak te voltooien had. Hij zegt dat het goed is en ik ren door. Ik ben in één keer door gerend naar U. Alstublieft Heer," Marten haalt de Z uit zijn zak en geeft deze aan Voldemort.

Deze pakt hem aan, zodra hij de Z aanraakt begint deze te oogverblindend te gloeien en de gloed omringt ook Voldemort. "Heer, alles goed," vraagt Marten voorzichtig. Even plotseling als het gloeien was begonnen hield het ook weer op.

"Alles is goed, Marten. Zou jij trouwens niet liever Peter heten, mooi geregeld. Je kan nu weer gaan."

"Heer, ik zou liever Marten blijven heten, dat is mijn naam. En als u hem wil veranderen waarom dan niet in Martijn."

"Martijn, Peter wat jij wilt, maar niet Marten. Er zijn al genoeg Martens in de wereld." Marten of nu Martijn verlaat de kamer. Voldemort verschijnseld weg, opweg naar Draco.

Als Voldemort aankomt op de plek waar Martijn of toen nog Marten zei dat hij Hermelien had achtergelaten zag hij niets. Hij liep een beetje in de buurt rond, tot hij plotseling het lichaam van Draco roerloos op de grond zag liggen. Hij liep er voorzichtig op af, pakte Draco bij zijn kraag en trok hem omhoog. "Ik wist het niet, die orde mensen zouden nooit iemand kunnen doden." Voldemort schudde Draco een beetje heen en weer totdat deze zijn ogen open deed. "Waar is dat meisje Draco."

"Meisje," zei Draco verward. "Meisje, oh Hermelien die, die is ontsnapt."

"Hoe is ze dan ontsnapt, Martijn had haar hier vastgebonden achtergelaten."

"Martijn, hij heet toch Marten."

"Vanaf nu heet hij Martijn, verander niet het onderwerp Draco."

"Nou Martijn kan niet iemand goed vastbinden, ik keek hem na terwijl hij wegrende. Toen draaide ik me om en ze was weg, toen sloeg ze me vanachter neer. Ik denk dat zij het is geweest.

"Heer," Noot kwam aanrennen. "Heer, het spijt ons, hij is ontsnapt. Harry Potter is ontkomen."

"Zijn er gewonden gevallen?"

"Niet aan onze kant, Heer. De orde van de feniks leden kwamen helpen. We hebben er een paar kunnen verwonden en Harry zal ook wel een paar dagen rust moeten nemen. Helaas wist iemand Harry te pakken te krijgen en zijn ze met zijn allen verdwijnseld."

"Het is goed Noot, ik had dit wel verwacht. Je kunt gaan, je zoon heeft goed werk verricht. Hij heet trouwens nu Martijn."

"Martijn, oke." Noot verdwijnselde weg en Voldemort richtte zijn aandacht weer op Draco. Deze was ondertussen overeind gekrabbeld en keek niet meer zo verwarred uit zijn ogen.

"Draco, laat dit niet meer gebeuren. Ik begin te twijfelen aan je kwaliteiten, Draco. Ik weet niet of jij nog wel bij de dooddoeners past."

Draco keek geschrokken op, "Heer, geef mij alstublieft nog een kans. Ik heb misschien af en toe wat mis gedaan, maar ik zal u niet meer teleurstellen."

"Besef wel dat dit je laatste kans is Draco." Met deze woorden verdwijnselde Voldemort uit zicht en liet Draco alleen achter.

Voldemort stond weer in zijn kamer en dacht terug aan dat fantastische gevoel dat hij voelde toen hij de Z aanraakte. Ik moet denk ik meer gruzielementen ophalen, dacht Voldemort bij zichzelf. Hij activeerde weer de wereldbol en vroeg "Welk gruzielement kan ik nu ophalen." Er ging een lichtje branden, Voldemort bestudeerde de plek, waarna hij vertrok om het op te gaan halen. Hij kwam tevoorschijn bij een gewoon huizenblok, hij liep naar het goede huis toe en was zeker dat niemand hem zag, zweefde omhoog en keek door het raam of het veilig was.


	6. de jongste afstammeling van Zwadderich

**De jongste afstammeling van Zwadderich**

Hij kwam tevoorschijn bij een gewoon huizenblok, hij liep naar het goede huis toe en was zeker dat niemand hem zag, zweefde omhoog en keek door het raam of het veilig was.

Helaas was de kamer niet leeg, er lagen twee personen op bed. "Ik wist het," fluisterde Voldemort, "ik vertrouwde hem toch al niet."

Op het bed lag een meisje en een jongen. De jongen had lichtblond haar en blauwe ogen, hij lag gezellig te praten met een meisje. Draco gaf haar een ketting, zij pakte hem aan. Draco kuste haar en Hermelien kuste hem terug.

Voldemort aarzelde geen moment, hij trok het raam open, stapte nar binnen en riep: "expelliarmus." Terwijl hij de toverstokken ving met een onverwachte lenigheid, vergrendelde hij de deur.

"Zo Draco, is er misschien iets wat je mij moet vertellen," vroeg Voldemort. Er volgde een ijzige stilte, waarin niemand bewoog. "Ik kan natuurlijk ook je vriendinnetje wat aan doen, totdat jij wilt praten." Voldemort trok zijn toverstok "crucio".

"Nee," schreeuwde Draco, hij sprong voor Hermelien en ving de spreuk op. Langzaam kwam Draco overeind, "oke we zullen u alles vertellen. Het begon in de eerste, in ieder geval voor mij, ik was namelijk op slag verliefd op Hermelien. Ik vond haar het leukste meisje van mijn jaar. Alleen was ze onbereikbaar, onze afkomsten gingen niet samen."

Voldemort knikte instemmend bij deze opmerking.

Draco had niks in de gaten en ging gewoon door. "Daarom begon ik haar te treiteren, in hoop dat de liefde over zou gaan. Maar dat ging het niet, ik werd juist met de minuut verliefder op mij. Dat gedoe met Kruml brak mijn hart, Harry had ik nooit als concurrentie beschouwt, maar zo'n zwerkbalspeler is wel even wat anders."

"Ik vond jouw ook altijd leuk," onderbreekte Hermelien Draco. "Met Kruml was niks serieus, ik voelde niks voor hem, ik was namelijk als een blok gevallen voor jou. In het begin leerde ik zo hard om erbij te horen, maar daarna begon ik zo hard te leren om indruk te maken op jou."

"Echt waar," zei Drco vereerd, "dat heb ik nooit geweten. En daar pestte ik je altijd mee."

Voldemort kuchte en de twee tortelduifjes keken zijn kant op. "Ondanks het feit dat dit zo ontzettend interessant is," zei hij met een sarcastische toon. "Zouden jullie mij vertellen waarom jullie afkomst jullie niet meer tegenhoudt. Ik heb niet de hele dag de tijd, namelijk."

"O ja, sorry Heer," zei Draco. "Vorig jaar moesten we een onderzoek doen: Wie is je familie? Voor mij was dit een makkelijke opdracht en ik had hem weken te vroeg al ingeleverd. Hermelien echter, scheen niks over haar vaders familie te kunnen vinden. Natuurlijk informeerde ze professor Kist over dit probleem, deze koppelde ons aan elkaar. Denkend dat wij er met zijn tweeën wel uit zouden komen en dat deden we."

"Een beetje meer vaart, zou ik niet erg vinden Draco," zei Voldemort met een verveelde blik in zijn ogen.

"Belangrijke momenten moet je nooit overhaasten," reageerde Hermelien. "Zal ik verder gaan," ze keek Draco aan. Deze knikte en Hermelien ging verder met het verhaal. "Samen met Draco kwam ik er al snel achter dat mijn opa in een weeshuis is opgegroeid. Net zoals u, we besloten het weeshuis te bezoeken, in hoop daar aan meer informatie te komen. Daar wisten ze ook niet veel, het personeel wist enkel nog de woorden die de moeder uit sprak na zijn geboorte. "Laat Asmodom niet weten dat hij hier is. We besloten naar het ministerie te gaan om te vragen of ze Asmodom konden na trekken. Ik denk dat u het al weet, hij is uw grootvader, maar mijn betovergrootvader. Het heeft ons wat moeite gekost, maar uiteindelijk wisten we mijn grootmoeder op te sporen. Zij is een dreuzel, zij wist nog alles van haar grootmoeder. Deze was ook een dreuzel en had een relatie met Morfin, de broer van uw moeder."

Voldemort keek haar argwanend aan, "jij een afstammeling van Zwadderich. Laat me niet lachen."

"Het is echt zo, Heer," zei Draco, "we hebben zelfs wat geoefend metsisselspraak, helaas kan Hermelien dat niet. Waarschijnlijk door alle dreuzels in haar familie, haar opa was een snol getrouwd met een dreuzel. Hun kinderen trouwden ook met dreuzels en ga zo maar door. De magie is bij Hermelien terecht gekomen maar het vermogen om met slangen te praten heeft ze niet geerfd.

* * *

**please R&R**


End file.
